Viper
by Nickelman
Summary: The Killer 7 takes on the Deadly Viper Assasin Squad [Kill Bill]. Will they meet their match, or is Bill just a punk with a sword?
1. Viper

I do not own Killer 7 or Kill Bill, I do own a copy of Ichi the Killer on DVD (very hard to find)

Note: Any text in _italics _is said in Jappanse

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garcian Smith sat at the small dining room table, in his private trailor house near the outskirts of Seatle. He sipped his coffee and was about to indulge in a meal of macaroni and cheese when the answering machine beeped.

"Hello Mister Smith, the elections are drawing near, have you decided on your vote?" a bored voice with a New York accent said, "If not please let the republic party make the most of your precious vote, thank you and have a nice day," BEEP.

Garcian took one more sip of his coffee and headed off down the hall.

----------------------------------------

"You stupid old man," a cold voice hissed at the old man, practacly comotose in his wheelchair. A girl of about twenty, dressed in a red tube top, and very high riding black shorts yelled again, "I TOLD YOU TO ASK THE NEXT QUESTION! I'M NEVER GOING TO PASS MY CLASSES IF YOU DON'T HELP ME STUDY!" She spit in his face. Garcian walked into the room. "Can you believe this old fart?" Samantha, the girl asked him. "Hurry up," she said walking over to the old man in the wheelchair.

Garcian flipped on the T.V. The room went dark.

-----------------------------------------

Harman Smith, the man in the wheelchair, now fully awake and aware.

"The master is awake,"

"Ah, Garcian, I've felt it, the pressence of a man who has lost all touch with his code of honor and now makes a mockery of death." Harman said, hands in his lap, Samantha by his side in a maid's outfit.

"What course of action must be followed, master?" Garcian said, now on one knee.

"He, and his assasins must be eliminated, which is a shame, he was once a dear friend of mine."

"As you wish master."

"Samantha, the lights," Harman said.

"Certanly, master," Samantha said kindly as she pressed a button on a remote control.

-------------------------------------

Samantha stormed out of the room.

"GOD! I NEED TO GO STUDY!"

Garcian also walked out of the room and headed outside.

--------------------------------------

An expensive looking car was pulled over on the side of an overpass, and a man in a brown sport coat leaned over a guard rail looking into traffic. A tall black man, in a white suit, walked over to him and leaned on the guard rail, looking away from traffic.

"I take it you've heard about Bill," Christopher Mills asked Garcian,

"The assasin? Yeah, I've heard of him."

"Then you know how dangerous he is? I'll tell you Garcie, if you really think this guy is a threat, go for it, but I'm warning you, he's got some of the best in the game under his thumb, The Deadly Viper Assasin Squad," He pulled out a manilla envelope and handed it to the tall man. "You're gonna want to take them out, one by one, you won't stand a chance going up against them all at once." Garcian opened the envelope and pulled out a photograph of an attractive asian woman with specked freckles across the bridge of her nose.

"O-Ren Ishi, AKA: Cottonmouth, the new leader of the Tokyo Yakuza underground. This girl's good, been killing since she was twelve, and on top of that she's being guarded by The Crazy 88, a squad of the most dangerous thugs the underworld has to offer. I want you to be careful Garcie."

Garcian smiled, "I shouldn't have too much trouble, after all, they're only human."

"One way to Tokyo"

------------------------------------------------

_"I'm sorry, Kojiro sama! I cannot pay this week! You see, buisness is slow, no one wants to go to a mom-and-pop tea house anymore. Nowadays everyone's going to the night clubs," _The balding middle-aged man was on his knees, bowing as low as he could on the ground, _"Please have mercy!" _A young Jappanese man with a trendy blonde haircut, and a black face mask smirked.

_"Not my problem old man," _he brushed some hair out of his face, _"Pay up, or..." _Kojiro pulled a razor sharp katana from a sheath he was holding.

_"AIIEEE!" _The man covered his head with his hands, shivering.

_"Kojiro," _A young woman gingerly placed a cup of tea at a table she was sitting. She got up and placed her hand on the man's shoulder, he reluctantly lifted his head. _"We are not barbarians, we can find a way to settle this without bloodshed." _She smiled at the man. Kojiro grinded his teeth and put away his blade. Suddenly a young boy holding a handgun jumped out from behind a curtain.

_"I won't let you bullies push us around anymore! RRAAAAHHH!"_

_"YUKI! NO!" _Man jumped up and reached for his son. A girl, no more than sixteen came from behind the curtain and slit the boy's throat before he could pull the trigger. Yuki clutched his neck trying to catch the blood as he dropped to his knees and fell face first into a pool of his own blood.

_"NOOOOO!" _The man cried and dropped into a fetal position sobbing uncontrolably.

_"Thank you Go-Go," _O-Ren nodded to the young killer. She did a courtsey with her short plaid skirt. _"Let's go," _O-Ren, Go-Go, and Kojiro walked out of the small building, leaving the broken man and his bloody lifeless son behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7/&#$+" **

**The Bloody Battle at the Ishi Manor**

Mission 34:

Eliminate O-Ren Ishi and the Crazy 88

Thanks for reading, I really appricate it. YOU NEED TO REVIEW! Compliments, flames, ANYTHING!


	2. Cottonmouth

**7/&#$+" **

**The Bloody Battle at the Ishi Manor**

Mission 34:

Eliminate O-Ren Ishi and the Crazy 88

Garcian Smith walked up to the front gate of Ishi Manor, in the high class residential district of upper Tokyo. It was night.

"Master," A figure, in a red gimp suit with sown eyelids, with a finger to his lips spoke to Garcian in a hissing, barely understandable voice. He hung from a wire in the sky. "We're in a tight spot! Though, I think their suits are really cool, like something out of a movie. If only I could get in. Maybe four-eyes is cool enough to get us through. In the name of the Harman." Iwarazu zipped back up.

Garcian looked up into the security camera atop the gate. The picture on the display became fuzzy and then came back into focus, when it did the towering man was gone and was replaced by a hunching, pale, white haired man, wearing dark sunglasses, no shirt, and a pair of black leather pants with a studded belt.

**Kevin Smith**

With a quick motion Kevin removed his glasses and then dissapeared! Invisible to the naked eye, he jumped the fence and easily dashed through the motion sensors leading up to a veranda on the side of the huge mansion. Kevin climbed up the steps an stopped abbruptly. Suddenly his body exploded into a million particles of blood and came together again to form a slightly taller man. He had jet black hair, and a scowl on his face, he wore a black three piece suit and carried a large revolver.

**Dan Smith**

"This should be easy," he spit on the padded dias and knocked at the door.

Inside, a man in a similar suit (except he was wearing a mask) was walking down the hall to the bathroom to brush his teeth when he heard a knocking at the side door. _'Must be some asshole who went out for a smoke and locked himself out,' _He thought to himself. _"I'm coming, you..." _He opened the door and was welcomed by 45. bullet to the face. He fell backwards on his heels, a smoking hole comming from his forehead.

"Didn't put up much of a fight did ya?" Dan Smith plucked the mask from his face, it was covered in blood and had half a hole in it, but no one was going to be close enough to him to notice. He put it on, it smelled like gray matter. Dan laughed to himself. "I'm one sick son of a bitch to know what brains smell like." He continued walking down the hall where he met up with a herd of 88's, swords drawn.

_"What happened? We heard a gunshot!" _One of them exclaimed.

"Well..." Dan was inturupted.

_"He looks white!" _an 88 screeched.

"I can't understand what you're saying, but I guess I've been found out," Dan said, shrugging his shoulders.

A man with spikey orange hair stepped up, _"KILL HIM!" _About ten 88s rushed at Dan some with swords, a couple with guns, and one with a pair of nunchucku. Dan dodged an initial slash and shot the attacker in the heart. The first row of suits chopped in different dirrections driving Dan back. He shot a couple, none fatal, and reached a dead end. The 88s slowly walked towards him, weapons at the ready.

"Fine, I guess I've got no choice," Dan dropped the remaining shell cases from his gun, and put bullet shapped vials of blood in the chambers. "Collateral Shot!" As if making a tiny deal with the devil, Dan pulled the trigger, the vials exploded in a blinding glow, and a ball of light rocketed towards the mob, exploding on impact. Blood and detached body parts rained down as the light faded. "Disgusting," Dan said, spitting on the ground in front of the pile gore in front of him. He reloaded him gun and ran down the hall.

------------------------------------------------

_"Miss O-Ren,"_

_"Yes Go-Go,"_

_"A strange man is here for you,"_

_"Take care of them, won't you dear? I'm verry tired,"_

_"Okay, good night Miss O-Ren,"_

_"Good night, Go-Go,"_

--------------------------------------------------

Dan shot his way across a sitting room, enemies coming at him from all sides. He settled into a groove of shooting, walking, and reloading. A trail of bodies marked his route through the house. He was almost to the staircase, as he walked around a corner into the front lobby he was greeted by a hail of bullets. Dan ducked back behind the wall.

"Damn!" Dan exploded into the blood particles and transformed into a large man, wearing a suit, cape, and a Mexican wrestling mask over his head. He held two mini grenade launchers.

**MASK de SMITH**

"Don't worry, I'll just set them on fire." Mask stepped out from the wall and pulled the trigger on the grenade launchers, causing chaos and destruction in the finely decorated lobby. Mask quickly reloaded and unleashed another wave of explosions. Everyone in the lobby was dead and the walls were aflame. Mask ran up to the main staircase. At the top was a pretty, young girl in a school uniform.

"You'd better get out of here chica, it's dangerous," Mask said to the girl.

_"I'm well aware of how dangerous it is, Mister," _Go-Go took out a large ball and chain.

"So, you're looking for a fight..." Mask de Smith raised his grenade launchers. "Let's do this."

------------------------------------------------

Second chapter over, hope you liked it R and R please!


	3. Cottonmouth Part 2

**VIPER**

**-------------**

**Cottonmouth Part 2**

Go-Go stood atop the staircase swinging her ball and chain above her head. Mask de Smith stood at the bottom, twin grenade launchers at the ready. Go-Go swung the chain once more and sent it flying downwards at Mask. Mask pulled the trigger on his left launcher. The shell connected with the heavy steel ball, sending it flying back to his opponent. Go-Go took control of the blast and used the momentum to swing the ball a second time, now twice as fast. Mask countered again with the remaining explosive shell, while Go-Go, with an impressive show of force swung in again in his direction.

"Hyaaaaa!" Mask caught the ball as it plummeted towarrds his chest. He took the chain over his shoulder and yanked it forward with all his strength, sending Go-Go flying off the stairs, eventualy being slammed on her back on the floor in front of Mask.

"I don't want to hurt you, amigo. Just walk away," Mask de Smith told her. Go-Go looked up at him with fire in her eyes, and pulled a long swichblade out from the back of her skirt. She rushed at the towering man, but he easily caught her arm and slapped the blade out of her hand. He grabbed her around the waist, and quickly arched himself back, taking Go-Go with him, preforming his signiture move, The Smith Special Side Suplex.

"Ahhhhhh!" Go-Go screamed as her skull cracked on the hardwood floor. She lay there, silent and limp. Smith stood back up. A nearby security camera caught this deadly exchange, and short circuted for a second. When it came back into focus, the masked wrestler had been replaced by a tall, balck man, in a white suit.

**Garcian Smith**

"Well, you put up a good fight," he said getting down on one knee and opening his long black briefcase, taking out his Cleaner Kit. "Let's see if you're compatable," Garcian pressed down on the body with what looked like a pair of electric paddles. Go-Go's body jolted and then exploded into a countless number of blood particles. The particles covered Garcian's body and were absorbed into him, then, nothing happened. "Hmmm, it's a damn shame, we could have used you," Garcian packed his suitcase back up and headed up the stairs.

Garcian made his way to the master bedroom and walked inside. The first thing he spotted was a large plasma screen television. He turned it on and flipped to channel 4. On the screen there was an attractive woman with jet black hair and a bloody white dress.

"What the hell are you looking at?" The woman said looking into the camera.

The TV was turned off, and when it did, the woman on the screen was now standing in the middle of O-Ren's Ishi's bedroom.

**Kaede Smith**

Kaede brandished a large semi-automatic pistol with a scope equipted at the top. She walked across the room onto the balcony outside. On the roof stood O-Ren Ishi in a flowing white kimono, holding a long shining blade.

"So you're here to kill me?"

Kaede smiled and straitened out her bloody dress. "That's the plan," Kaede raised her weapon and fired three shots at the woman on the roof. O-Ren deflected each bullet with her sword and ran along the roof, away from Kaede.

"Cat and mouse," Kaede said grimly. She took out a small blade, and, in a disgusting display, slit her right wrist. She aimed the arterial spray over the empty air between the balcony and the roof. The ghastly figure of a woman in a red S&M suit, covering her eyes, pointed her fingers like a gun at the crimson rain, and then pretended to shoot. After the bloody shower subsided, a metalic staircase crossed the balcony and roof. Kaede's bare feet quickly ran up them, towards her target. When O-Ren was within her sight, she fired, emptying the rest of her clip. O-Ren cut every bullet in two, with graceful precision.

O-Ren ran at Kaede, her sword trailing behind her. She jumped into the sky, about to bring the sword down on Kaede's head. Kaede dodged the attempt on her life, and gave a powerful kick to O-Ren's throat. O-Ren staggered back, gasping for air. Kaede gave two more masterful kicks, each connecting with O-Ren's jaw. She fell on her back, looking up at her assailant with fear. Kaede kicked her katana off the roof, and started talking to her as she reloaded her weapon.

"Are you afraid, huh?" She said in a monotone voice. "You're going to die tonight, here in the moonlight," Kaede fumbled with the clip. "This is a good death," She aimed her gun at O-Ren's head.

O-Ren spit at her and said in perfect english, "I'll meet you in h-" Kaede shot her in the head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What were you about to say?"

-----------------------

Bill sat in his zen garden, holding a cup of sake. A calm, blonde woman removed her shoes and joined Bill on the sandy ground. She kissed him on the cheek.

"We just got word that Cottonmouth has been killed."

Bill looked intrigued, "Really?" The woman poured herself a cup.

"Yup,"

"Rival yazuka?"

"No, no one's claimed responsibility yet, if it was yazuka they would have claimed the roost by now."

"So, it must be an assasin."

"My, thoughts exactly," she sipped her sake. Bill got up.

"Well, you keep me posted, alright Kiddo?"

Beatrix looked up with a smile, "Will do,"

Bill returned the smile. "That's my girl," Bill walked away, towards the house.

---------------------------------

**COTTONMOUTH COMPLETE**

_"A thousand smiles are lost in an instant, every day"_

**CONTINUE TO COPPERHEAD**

**-------------------------------**

_Note: If you were confused by what Garcian was doing with Go-Go, he was trying to convert her into a Killer 7 persona. According to the book, Hands on Killer 7, if a dead body is compatable with the Smiths , they turn into one of the Killer 7 personalities, if not they become a "Remenant Pysce", those strange ghost characters that talk in tounges, like Travis._

_---------------------------------------------_

Thanks for reading, please review. Critisism or praise is welcomed. Your guys' reviews are what keeps me going.


	4. Copperhead

**VIPER-Chapter 2**

**Copperhead**

**---------------------------**

"Crissy, I'm sorry, I don't know how to tell you this but..." The clean shaven man hesitated, "I'm in love with your sister," The red headed woman gasped, and slapped the man across the cheek before running off, face in her hands.

Vernita Green sat on the couch, looking at the television. "Mmm, girl, I'd cut that bitch if I was you," The front door opened, and a young girl with beautiful, coco brown skin walked through the door.

"Mom, I'm home!"

Vernita got off the couch and ran over to her daughter, "Oh! Come over here and hug your mamma," she embraced little Nikita Green, "Who's five years old today?" Niki giggled. "Why dont you run upstairs, and get ready for your birthday dinner tonight?" Niki ran up the stairs of the two story suburban home.

"Yay! Chuckie Cheese! Chuckie Cheese!" Niki chanted as she left her mother's sight. Vernita couldn't help but smile. She wiped a tear from her eye as she went back to watch her soap opera.

--------------------------------

Christopher Mills's car pulled up in front of the house, Garcian Smith in the pasenger seat.

"Vernita Green," Mills handed Garcian the envolope, "Code name: Copperhead. She may look like your average desperate housewife, but she's still a deadly assasin, and needs to be taken out."

"Sounds doable," Garcian said looking at the photo.

"Pick you up in an hour?"

"Yeah, probably won't need that long," Garcian got out of the car, "Thanks," Mills drove off.

-------------------------------

**#$&!\? **

**Duel to the Death in Suburbia**

**Assignment 35**

**Eliminate Vernita Green, AKA Copperhead**

**-------------------------------**

Garcian Smith walked up to the front door of a house that looked indiscernable from any other house on the block. The security system caught him on camera. The camera fuzzed, when it came back, a man in a wheelchair and his maid stood at the front door.

**Harman Smith and Samantha Sitbon**

"Samantha, would you ring the doorbell?"

"Certainly, master," Samantha's long, slender arm reached out and gave the glowing pink button a push. After a few seconds Mrs. Green walked to the door, when she saw her strange guests she gave them a confused look.

"Ummm, can I help you?"

"Yes, Mrs.Green," Harman said in his gruff voice. "I believe we have a common aquantence with a Bill-" Vernita cut him off and held a fireplace poker to him.

"Get out, NOW!" Harman and Samantha did not flinch.

"Please calm down, Mrs.Green, we only wish to talk." Vernita still held the sharp end of the poker inches away from Harman's face. She hesitated then lowered it.

"Fine, come on in," She said walking inside, not turning her back to her guests. Samantha wheeled Harman into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Tea would be nice, Samantha?" Samantha politley bowed.

"No thank you,"

"Alright then, let's get down to buisness," Harman said, "It is my mission to kill Bill."

"Oh yeah?" Vernita said, pouring him a drink from a teapot.

"Yes, you wouldn't have any objections to that would you?"

"You know what?" Vernita slammed the tea cup down in front of Smith, "I would,"

"Well then, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you,"

"Not if I kill you first,"

Harman looked across the room, out the screen door, into the back yard. "What a lovley garden, it would be a fitting place for a showdown, don't you think?"

Vernita stared directly into Harman's cold, gray eyes, "Niki, honey?" She yelled to her daughter upstairs.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Go take a bath,"

"Awww, Mom! I took one yesterday!"

"Nikita Green, don't you argue with me!"

"Oh, alright," Niki said, somwhere off on the distance.

Harman returned Vernita's stare, "Bring your weapon of choice, I'll be sure to match it."

Vernita looked at the old man in his wheelchair, "Alright, your funeral," Vernita started to walk out of the room, "Blades," she said, "Knives to be specific. I'll be right back."

Harman rolled over to the television, "Samantha, channel 5 please,"

"Of course, Master," Samantha picked up the remote and changed the channel.

----------------------------------

Vernita Green walked out into the back yard, she was strapped to the boot with knives of all shapes and sizes, all fitting onto her dark blue leather combat suit. She looked to the playground slide, right next to the sandbox, and saw a pale man with sunglasses, brandishing a large knife.

**Kevin Smith**

"Oh, I get it. You're Killer 7, aren't you?"

Kevin looked at her, stoic, and silent.

"Well, I don't got a lot of time, sooo..." Vernita tossed three short knives at Kevin. He quickly jumped off the playset, and rolled to the ground while sending two knives of his own at Copperhead. She caught them both, then dropped them to the ground. Vernita hid behind the brick barbeque pit, and was about to launch more blades, when she lost her target.

"What the hell?" Copperhead looked around, but Kevin had dissapeared. Suddenly a horizontal slash appeared on hear full body combat suit. Vernita checked her side. She was bleeding. Kevin reappeared in front of her, right in her face. He was licking the blood off of a large combat knife. Vernita pulled a combat knife of her own and slashed at Kevin Smith. Kevin batted away her advances. He quickly put two blades into her kneecaps.

"Rarrrghh!" Vernita fell to her knees, and Kevin, without missing a beat, slit her throat. Kevin got up off the ground, his posture slumped and depressed. Little Niki Green stood at the back door, looking up at the white haired man. Kevin walked over to Niki and just stared at her. He then got down on one knee and hugged the small girl. Niki's whole body tensed up. Kevin finaly let go and walked past her towards the front door. Niki took a step forward.

"Mommy?"

-------------------------------

**COPPERHEAD COMPLETE**

_"There are two kinds of smiles, those of happiness, and those of insanity"_

**CONTINUE TO SIDEWINDER**

**------------------------------------**

**Thanks for reading, R&R please!**


	5. Sidewinder

**VIPER-CHAPTER 3**

**SIDEWINDER**

**------------------------------------------**

He sat at the bar of Club My,Oh My. The room was empty, the stripper polls, vacant. Other than a man playing pool, the bartender, Budd, and "The Boss", the once swinging biker/strip club was just an empty building with a neon sign in the middle of the California desert. Budd took his hat off the bar, put it on his head, and lit a cigarette. The tune of Camptown Races rang out of his pants. Budd dug around in his pockets for his cell phone and then put it to his head.

"Hello," Budd said, swinging the seat away from the bar.

"Budd, it's been a while," A familiar voice said on the other end.

Budd smirked, "Indeed it has, big brother,"

"I wish I could call you under happier circumstances,"

"Yeah, I know, but you never do,"

"O-Ren and Vernita came up dead over the last couple weeks. So you might want to keep an eye out,"

"Dang it, and here I was thinking you can put me back to work,"

"I'm being serious Budd. We think it might be the Killer 7,"

"Really?" Budd asked,intriuged, "Well then, the government must really want to get their mitts on you,"

"It's not me I'm worried about Budd..."

"HEY!" a man wearing an unbuttoned 70's style vest and an upper lip covered in cocane yelled at Budd, "I'm not paying you to chat on the telephone!" The Boss violently sniffled and wiped his nose. "Now I've got some buisness in my office to attend to, and when I get back you'd better be off that fucking phone, and take off the goddamn hat!" He walked back into his office and slammed the door.

"Listen big brother, I've got to go,"

"Budd, you don't have to live like this anymore,"

CLICK

Budd shut his phone and put it away, returning to the bar.

---------------------

Garcian Smith walked across a parking lot. There were only four cars and a motorcycle outside. He walked past the motorcycle.

"Hey man, I never thought I'd see you in a place like this." Garcian turned around and saw a transparent figure with white hair, a hollow, souless look, and a t-shirt that read _SULTRY_, sitting on the bike.The figure spoke in a raspy, jumbled voice. "Strait up, this guy's sick, and mad dangerous too. Back in the day, he was one of the most feared names in organized crime. Rumor says, he gets off on burrying people alive, and hacking their ears off. That's some pretty sick shit, strait up. The theif and him would probably get along well."

Garcian nodded and headed towards the door.

---------------------

**&$#MYOHMY!-\ **

**Showdown at Club MY OH MY**

**Asignment 36**

**Eliminate Budd**

-------------------

A man walked in. He was hispanic, with slick jet black hair. He wore an open shirt with palm trees on it over a plain white undershirt.

**COYOTE SMITH**

He walked up to the bar and sat a seat away from Budd.

"Give me a beer,"

The bartender eyed him suspiciously, "You got money?" Coyote threw a fifty dollar bill on the bar. The bartender saw the money and changed his mood quickly. "Sorry about the inconvinece, your beer'll be right up."

Coyote sat, head down looking at the bar. He looked to Budd. "Mind if I bum a smoke?"

Budd slided the pack over to him, "Help yourself," Coyote shook loose a cigarette and lit it.

"So, where's the talent?"

Budd smirked "The girls are..." he looked his boss's office, where he could hear grunts, moans, and the sound of a squeaking matress, "...indisposed at the moment." The bartender placed Coyote's drink in front of him. "So, what brings you around these parts?"

Coyote took a hit off the cigarette and a drink of his beer. "I'm here for a funeral,"

"A funeral, anyone I'd know?"

Coyote looked Budd strait in the eye. Quickly, without averting his gase, he whipped out a large revolver and shot the bartender between the eyes.

"Killer 7, I presume?"

"Yeah,"

Budd took another hit off his cigarette, "I don't give two shits about the squad, or the girls, but I won't let you kill my brother."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Coyote put a bullet in The Boss's forehead just as he poked his head through the door.

"Where do you want to do this?"

Coyote watched the girls panic and scurry out of the bar. "I don't care," he said coldly. Suddenly, Budd dove behind the counter, Coyote quicky took cover behind a nearby catwalk. Budd fired a blind shot from a shotgun under the bar. The shot just barely missed Coyote, instead hitting a stripper pole, scattering buckshot across the room.

"You're dead, amigo!" Coyote yelled from behind the stage.

Budd cocked the shotgun, "That makes two of us then, don't it?"

Coyote took a deep breath, "The eagle takes off,"

Budd's head bobbed up from the bar, "What'd you say?"

Coyote bent his legs, and jumped towards the bar, about 7 feet away. Budd watched the superhuman feat with amazment, dropping his guard.

**The Eagle has landed.**

Coyote stood behind the bar, aiming his revolver at Budd, who was on the ground in front of him.

"Game over," Coyote pulled back the hammer when suddenly Budd fired at a bottle of Vodka next to Coyote. The blast from the explosion knocked Coyote backwards, his head violently hitting the bar, before falling limp to the ground. Coyote Smith blacked out.

---------------------------------------------

Sorry for the loooong delay in update, I promise the next chapter will be up soon.

Please reveiw, I hunger for reviews...

...and tofu...


	6. Sidewinder Part 2

Sorry about the delay in update.

Now the exciting conclusion to the two part episode Sidewinder! Brought to you by Kaboom cereal, for when you're in the mood for a 45. caliber breakfast!

-----------------------

**SIDEWINDER**

**PART 2**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You know, I haven't... how can I say this? Well, I haven't killed anyone in a while." Budd sharpened a knife as Coyote came back to conciousness. He was chained to a chair where he and his captor sat in the middle of the desert. "You know," Budd chuckled, "I could have done all manner of nasty things to ya while you were out," He lifted himself off of a rock he was sitting on. "But I thought we could enjoy this moment together". Coyote would have spit in his face if his mouth wasn't duct taped shut. "Oh, one more thing. I would like to personaly thank you for killin' my boss. I would have offed him myself, but, you know..."

Coyote eyed him viciously. "Mmmfff hhmmmmfff rrhhhggg," Budd walked over to him with another length of chain, and a large padlock.

"I'll tell you one thing, friend, I agree whole heartedly there. I couldn't have mumbled those there words any better myself." Coyote could hear Budd clicking the padlock into place. It lightly brushed against his finger. Hard steel. He could tell, just by the sound, what make and model the lock was. High quality, three key holes...easy. Budd got up and started walking to his truck while singing Johnny Cash's, Ring of Fire, under his breath. Coyote kept his gase on Budd as he started to claw at the watch he wore on his left wrist. He discretly removed two silver lock-picks from a compartment on the wristband, and slipped them into the fist keyhole.

"..._and I fell into a burning ring of fire-"_ Budd had returned with a canister of gassoline. "How's it goin' Paco? You hanging in there? I know you are." He splashed some gas on Coyote's face.

"HHHMMMMMFFF!" Coyote pretended to struggle as he felt the first lock give. He continued to struggle.

"HEY!" Budd shouted, "You wanna shut up now? It's just me and you out here, alright? You needn't waste any more energy trying to cause a ruckus." He started pouring gassoline into Coyote's lap. "Ohhh, you think that's gonna leave a stain?" Budd laughed as emptied the can and tossed it aside. Coyote felt the second lock click. He started to work feverishly on the final lock.

Budd tore the tape off of the soaking assasin's mouth. "Now, you wanna make your peace before you go out in a flame of glory?" Coyote looked up with a sick smile in his eyes.

"Yeah, I've got something to say..."

**CLICK**

"You're fucked!" Coyote launched himself from the chair, freeing himself from the chains. He pounced at Budd bringing them both to the ground. He struggled as the weight of Coyote Smith's fist repeatedly relayed themselves onto his face. Finaly Coyote took a length of chain still hanging on his shoulders and wrapped it around Budd's throat. The man gagged and began to turn a deep red as the killer tightened his bind on him. Budd stopped struggling, Coyote snapped his neck before risng to his feet. Coyote removed a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped his face off.

"Sick fucker."

--------------------------------------

**SIDEWINDER COMPLETE**

_"Smiles through regret or relief are never sincere"_

**CONTINUE TO CALIFORNIA MOUNTAIN SNAKE**

**---------------------------------------**


End file.
